1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clock signal compensation method and a device for producing the clock signal, more particularly to an aging compensation method and control module for an oscillator circuit device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of crystal oscillator technology, accuracy of a crystal oscillator is defined by maintenance of a consistent clock frequency over a period of time or within a certain temperature range, and is typically measured in parts per million (PPM). Systems employing the most accurate quartz crystal, or using locking technology of a voltage controlled crystal oscillator (VCXO), are capable of providing high accuracy. Nonetheless, over a period of use, vibration frequency of the voltage controlled crystal oscillator is prone to diminished accuracy resulting from crystal oscillator aging, a phenomena in which the crystal itself undergoes change over time.